kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexandra Reid
Alexandra Reid is a major antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, mostly being hinted at her presence throughout most of the installments by the other HYDRA commanders, before finally making her full appearance in "Return of the Keyblade" as the leader of the Hand, the eastern-philosophical branch of the Cult of Alveus. Story Over 400 years ago, Alexandra was born the bastard daughter of a Dutch noblewoman and abandoned to the streets to preserve her mother's dignity. She might have died had it not been for the charity of a Celtic monk, the Ancient One, who raised the child herself until she came of age and left to seek her fortune by marrying into any successful merchant who would be willing to offer their hand to her. Finally, Alexandra found such a man with a profitable carpenter whose name is but lost to time, and she was quick to marry him afterwards by seducing him to her side. Tragedy struck when Alexandra's only child, a daughter, suffered the same fate as she had years before through plague, and, unable to produce another heir, she was forcibly divorced from her husband despite the customary teachings of the church at the time. Despondent and seeking any means of survival in the harsh world, Alexandra once more sought the aid of the Ancient One, and she, in turn, told her of a city she knew of from experience, located deep in the heart of China's blustery mountains, where she could find the strength needed to be reborn anew. That place was the ancient city of K'un-L'un, and for many years afterward, Alexandra was trained by the Order of the Crane Mother in the martial arts and how to achieve inner peace; however, due to the tragedies that had plagued her for her entire life, she was still not satisfied and began desiring a way to be able to cheat death and live forever so that she would no longer suffer further tragedy from heart ache or betrayal. That was when an astral aspect of the ancient Inhuman terrorist, Alveus Hive, appeared before Alexandra in her dreams one night, tempting her to his side by offering her power beyond her wildest dreams to make her immortal if she would only bow her head to him in eternal worship. Alexandra, seeing no other way, agreed, and, under Alveus' secret teachings, began learning how to pervert the Chi healing techniques of K'un-L'un into darker variations with dark magic to control the mind and regenerate from even the most fatal wounds at the temporary cost of the user's sanity. She then went on to gather other foreign students who also experienced hardship in their life as she had; they included: the Spanish thief Bakuto, the Japanese assassin Murakami, the African warlord Sowande, and the intended chosen one of the title of the next Crane Mother, Madame Gao. Together, the 5 cultists nearly used their power to open a gateway to Maveth for Alveus to return to Midgard until they were discovered by the mystic elders and banished from the city for their crimes against the planet. Nonetheless, Alexandra refused to be so easily defeated, and, with the help of the Cult of Alveus and the Illuminati, as well as Murakami's other patron deity/Old One the Beast Lord, spent years regathering her strength to get her revenge on K'un-L'un, all the while cultivating the bones of dragons she had slain to brew immortality elixirs to maintain her life for many centuries. It was she who, during World War II, aided fellow HYDRA leader Johann Schmidt in sending undercover spies to New York, where she had formed her business in the meantime, to dismantle the Allies' operations in attempting to win the war sooner. Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Businesspeople Category:The Hand Category:HYDRA Category:Darkness Users Category:Terrorists Category:Crime Lords Category:Worshippers of the Great Evil Category:Servants of Chernabog Category:The Galactic Empire Category:Separatists